Fuiste tú
by Zarite
Summary: Cuando Haru desaparece de su vida Tsuna ya no se siente a gusto con Kyoko.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen. _

**F**uiste tú.

Es raro. No, a pesar de ser raro es más profundo el sentimiento que atañe en su corazón marchito, ve sin ver en realidad bajar con una lentitud arrolladora el ataúd, hay una pequeña luz al fondo, el sol poniéndose, color marrón y naranja, qué bonito, susurran a su alrededor, pero él solo puede ver sin comprender, ¿Por qué siquiera este día existe? ¿Cuál es la razón?

En su sitio empieza a temblar mientras a su lado Kyoko le sostiene firmemente el brazo izquierdo, quédate, quédate conmigo sus dulces ojos dicen con opresión. Él asiente y mira distraídamente como el ataúd desaparece, cuando la primera pala llena de tierra es echada al agujero ve delante suyo a un chico, no, un adulto, quizás luego titubea mirando con dolor infinito el ataúd. El sujeto levanta la mirada y Tsuna jadea sin voz, el hombre le devuelve la mirada y su mirada se oscurece con asco y odio antes de acercársele a paso calmo.

Sus ojos. Esos ojos.

_Cuando Tsuna conoció a Haru lo que le llamo la atención de ella era su despreocupada y ardiente personalidad. Era una mezcla de locura y lucidez que le hacía reír, Haru cuando quería podía ser el payaso de la fiesta, aun a pesar de todo los problemas podía sonreír, o también podía ser el hombro en el cual apoyarse y escuchar sus consejos. A Tsuna le impresiono y a la vez le confundió, ¿Qué era lo que empezaba a implantarse en su pecho?_

_Tsuna reconoce que ama a Kyoko, porque es Kyoko, es la luz de su vida, es su mujer, es… esa chica que le endulzo la adolescencia y le acompaño en sus momentos difíciles, pero Haru, Haru le hizo dudar, le hizo crecer, le hizo llorar. Le enseño que para tener felicidad tenía que sufrir, que para sonreír se necesitaba agallas para implantar una curvatura de labios en los momentos difíciles. Tsuna con Haru se convirtió en hombre, con Haru conoció los celos, la apatía de la indiferencia, dio desazón a Haru, con ella Tsuna aprendió a querer con el cuerpo, con los ojos, con Haru conoció un mundo diferente pero al final del pasillo que fue su relación seguía Kyoko, esperando pacientemente y Tsuna dudó. Dudó tanto que Haru se apartó de su lado y negó tristemente con la cabeza. Días después ella desapareció y dejó una carta. _

_**No puedo hacerlo. **_

_**Adiós**__._

_En esos momentos Tsuna no comprendía, no entendía, ¿No tenía que quedarse ella siempre a su lado? ¿No era acaso la mujer que le entreabrió las puertas de este nuevo mundo? _

Haru se fue con tristeza de su lado, Tsuna lo entendió, ella le había visto como besaba a Kyoko en el sofá que en muchas ocasiones había sido testigo de sus momentos.

Tsuna despertó de su ensoñación cuando el sujeto se presentó a su lado y cabeceo. Tsuna tragó saliva.

—Buenas tardes, _Otou-san_.

Las uñas de Kyoko se clavaron cruelmente a su piel. Tiró un poco del brazo y Kyoko jadeo.

_Una noche Haru le abrazó por la espalda, Tsuna recuerda haber soltado un sonoro suspiro y luego ella le preguntó que pasaba apretando su boca insinuante contra la tela de su camisa, él no había dicho nada, se quedaron en la misma posición durante minutos hasta que Haru giro y le miró directamente a los ojos. _

_Ella tenía los ojos grandes, las pupilas contraídas y unas pestañas como plumas, unos ojos que Tsuna creyó no haber visto en nadie. Llenos de admiración como de dejes de inquietud, amor, tristeza, una pizca de maldad. _

_Cuando él le devolvió la mirada Haru cerró sus ojos y se puso de puntillas, besándole suavemente los labios mientras sus manos pequeñas y maliciosas le desarmaba._

El joven le miró directamente y bajo un poco la cabeza mientras veía a Kyoko a su lado, sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Era difícil quizás, o quizás solo era hacerlo sufrir. Quién sabía.

Levanto la cara para verlo a él y miró el ataúd ya cubierto de tierra, sus labios temblaron, ahí iba la mujer que lo trajo al mundo, ahí iba la mujer que le educo, ahí iba la mujer que amó y también odio al mismo tiempo en segundos, minutos, horas, mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo tembló y apretó sus puños cerca de sus muslos, quería llorar, quería agarrar la tierra que caía sin contemplaciones al cuerpo de su madre y echarlo fuera, quería gritar contra esa gentuza que no la conocía y desde luego que, quería agarrar a su padre el cuello y golpearlo, no una, no dos, ni tres veces, quería golpearlo hasta que el dolor en su pecho solo fuera producto de su sueño.

Miró por última vez y luego aspiro aire y alzó la mirada, sus labios se torcieron con cierta apatía viendo como la mujer de su padre le miraba con cierto rencor implantado en sus ojos bonitos, una vez su madre hablo sobre ella, hablo en cómo se habían hecho amigas, hablo como se habían enamorado del mismo hombre y también como al final había sido ella quien se había quedado con él. En sus ojos, en aquellos ojos cafés vio el miedo, el amor, el dolor, vio todo y nada y él solo pudo pensar; ¿Es así?

¿Es así como tenía que terminar el amor de su madre? ¿Era así como tenía que decir adiós al hombre de su vida? ¿Solo porque su mejor amiga también se había enamorado de él? ¿Por qué no lucho? _¡¿Por qué no luchaste?!_ Había gritado en ese momento, su madre sonrió, le revolvió el pelo y se alejó directo a la cocina: _podríamos ser una familia ahora,_ ahogo un sollozo.

El hombre que estaba delante suyo le miró. Miró durante unos segundos para después acercársele y tocarle el rostro: Soy tu vivo retrato eh, se burlaron sus ojos con dolor.

Tsunayoshi soltó aire por sus labios y pidió en un susurro casi silencioso a Kyoko que les dejara, la mujer le miró y asintió con estrés antes de marcharse y lanzarle una mirada aguda.

—Haru nunca me dijo que el hijo que esperaba era mío. —Soltó lentamente. Él frunció las cejas.

El niño, no se dijo después Tsuna, el hombre le miro y asintió sin darle y quitarle la razón.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Juro

Tsuna relamió los labios.

—_Décimo_. —Murmuro mirando a su hijo, Juro asintió.

Realmente para Tsuna todo era difícil, nunca imagino que Haru le hubiese ocultado aquella vez que él pregunto de quien era su hijo, nunca imagino siquiera que tendría la esperanza de tener un hijo, pero ahí estaba sangre de su sangre, su hijo, mirándole con indiferencia y cierta mezcla de rencor con apatía. Intento pensar claramente pero su mente era un caos que hizo que se quedara en silencio mientras su hijo echaba otra mirada a la tumba de su madre, sacudió su cabeza y musito silenciosamente.

—Lo siento.

Juro le miró y volvió a sonreír de forma que le recordaba a una maliciosa sonrisa de Hibari que a la sonrisa de su madre. No dijeron nada durante mucho tiempo hasta que Tsuna pregunto si podía volver a verlo. Quizás ahora podría tener una familia.

Juro negó. Nunca.

Décimo Vongola asintió y miró por última vez el ataúd.

—Mi madre en verdad te amo, nunca me dijo nada más de ti, pero te amo.

Tsuna siente su corazón pesado.

—Pero yo no lo hago. Te odio.

Y esos ojos que a Tsuna le recuerdan tanto a Haru se afilan y destilan veneno.

—Con solo mirarte a los ojos siento, no, es una intuición que no has elegido bien, además de que ahora recién te arrepientes. —Su mirada es dura. — Nadie te va amar tanto como lo hizo ella. Mi madre.

Juro gira bruscamente y relame sus labios mientras ve la tumba. Niega con la cabeza y empieza a marcharse, lejos de ese hombre, lejos de su madre temerosa, lejos de la mujer de su padre que le mira con cierto miedo. Juro sonríe.

N/A. Tenía pensando que esto sea una secuela de Hacen falta más que disculpas y rencor para odiar, pero no sé, lo deje inconcluso en mi pc y lo abandone antes de terminarlo, pero ahora sí que lo termine y me gusto. Últimamente estoy haciendo de Haru una mujer amargada y resentida con el amor, y a Tsuna un imbécil por seguir enamorado de Kyoko. Uf. Necesito calmarme xD


End file.
